One Last Kiss
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It's the ceremonial duel and Atemu loses and now he must move on to the afterlife. But Yugi only asks for one thing. Now years later Yugi has someone else in his life. That someone as well only asks for that one thing. AtemuxYugi One-Shot


Yami Rea: Okay for something different here is an AtemuxYugi one I wrote. Yes, I do like making the lovers die…it's cute that way. Hahahaha. Oh and there is no description of character. This is for hard-core Yu-Gi-Oh! Fans or fans that know what they look like. It made it a hell of a lot easier on me! lol anyway...this is the other one i had this one come over here to this account as well. Hope you gals/guys enjoy! XP

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, I do own Amai.

One Last Kiss

By: Yami No Rea (l.b.s.)

As Atemu's life points dropped to zero Yugi dropped to his knees sobbing. With tears in their eyes everyone nods or vocally says good-bye. Yugi won the ceremonial duel against Atemu and Yugi should be happy…but he wasn't. Atemu smiled as he closed in the distance between Yugi and him. Yugi was happy for Atemu. But Yugi would miss his laugh, his smirk, his smile, his voice, and most of all Atemu himself. Atemu kneels down next to Yugi, "Yugi, don't cry, the winner should smile." Yugi violently shook his head, "No, how can I be happy now that you're leaving…I love you." Atemu stands him and Yugi up. "Yugi, I know…I have always loved you and always will." "Please, Atemu let me go with you?" Yugi pleads. Atemu sighs heavily, "I'm sorry Yugi. I can't let you do that…will you keep living…for me?" Yugi nods, "Okay, I'll live for you if you promise to wait for me in death." Atemu smiles, "I promise." "Atemu, I vow that I will always and never stop loving you." Atemu winks, "of course." Atemu begins walking toward the door and he announces that he is Pharaoh Atemu. The huge stone door parts and allows him entrance. Yugi yells for Atemu to wait and runs over to him. Yugi wraps his arms around Atemu's waist, "Please…one last kiss?" Atemu smiles at such a small request. Atemu leans his head down as their lips meet in that one last kiss. Atemu breaks away first. He caresses Yugi's cheek then steps through the door to the afterlife. The door seals itself shut.

At age 23 Yugi had gone day by day keeping his promise and vow to Atemu. But he was as lonely as ever. Yugi's cell phone rings. He picks it up, "Yes?" Seto's voice comes through the speaker, "Yugi, I want you to come to the opening of this new orphanage. Mokuba can't and you need to get out. So say yes." Inwardly Yugi smiles, "Okay, when is it?" "Well it's in five minutes. I'm waiting outside." The line went dead and Yugi put his phone away. Yugi grabbed his jacked and walked out to see Seto waiting in his limo. Yugi sighed and hopped in.

After the opening ceremony the children rush in to play. Seto turns to Yugi, "Go in and have some fun. Kids like you." Yugi half smiles and walks in. He immediately spots a small boy of eight. The only difference between Atemu and the small boy was that the boy had fair skin and sat alone under a tree. A woman walks over to Yugi, "My name is Suki. I run the orphanage. Are you looking to adopt?" Yugi nods eagerly, "The boy under the tree." The woman looks shocked, "You sure you want that one? Not to sound mean but something is wrong with the boy." Yugi holds up his hand, "Get the papers." Yugi heads over to the boy and Suki leaves. Yugi sits down next to him, "I'm Yugi. What's your name?" The small boy turns to Yugi, "I'm Amai but you shouldn't be near me. Everyone says I'm dangerous." Yugi tilts his head to the side confused, "Why is that?" The boy launches into an explanation, "I break things. Not physically though. I don't like too but if I concentrate on something like a vase it breaks." Amai sighs, "Mommy said I was special and Daddy hated me…they died in a car crash." Yugi was surprised at how intelligent the boy named Amai seemed. Yugi stands up, "Well Amai, would you like to go home with me?" Amai's face glowed with glee, "Yes! But aren't you afraid of me?" Yugi laughed lightly, "Of course not. I used to know someone who had the exact same problem…and he turned out fine." Amai smiled and hopped up. Yugi held the small boy's hand and walked into the building to confirm everything.

The rest of the day Yugi and Amai shopped for clothes and toys. But Amai was tuckered out now. Yugi laid Amai in the bed and kissed his forehead, "Good-Night little one." Yugi turns to leave when Amai quietly asks, "Can I have one last kiss?" Yugi smiles to himself and walks back over to Amai. He leans down and kisses Amai's forehead. Yugi walks out and turns the light off to let his sweet little angel sleep.

The End


End file.
